Disaster Date
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Wallabee Beatles is finally able to do something nice for his girlfriend, with out being a special occasion or something equally important. Every thing seems just perfect...but then it was all down hill from there!


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND**

**A/N: This one-shot was lot's of fun to write, and had gone through so many revisions, it's not even funny! Hope you enjoy... and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**

Wallabee Beatles congratulated himself. For once he did something special for Kuki that wasn't on a holiday or anniversary. Finally, he could stop having to hear Numbah five talk about how Kuki complains to her all the time.

He glanced over the booth at his girlfriend. The two sixteen year olds smiled in silence while looking down at their menus.

"Isn't this nice Wally" Kuki giggled. "A nice, quiet, date…"

"LOOK, IT'S NUMBAH FOUR AND NUMBAH THREE" A thick British accent rang in their ears. Wally's stomach dropped as he turned to see Nigel and his girlfriend, Rachel, run over to them.

Rachel hopped into the booth beside Kuki while Nigel squished Wally up against the wall.

"What a coincidence!" Nigel said "That you two would be here, while we would be here. I was just telling Numbah two the other day, that we should all do one of those group date things, that would fun wouldn't it"

Wally groaned. "Yeah well I.."

Rachel interrupted him. "I think it's a great idea, Nigel. In fact, I'll text Numbah five right now to see if they have plans or anything and if they want to join us"

"Don't forget to tell them it's the one on fifth street not in the mall" Kuki piped up.

"I'll go ahead and order the pizza" Nigel declared. He picked up the menu and looked at the prices. "Let's get the gumbo mega bite! It's a choice of three toppings, with a box of breadsticks for only twenty bucks! Oh, Waitress!"

Rachel's phone buzzed a second later. "Hey, Abby! Really? Cool! See ya in a little bit. Kay, bye"

Wally slammed his head into the table.

"So are they coming?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, but they went to go see that new movie, PushOver" Rachel said "They'll be here in about ten minutes."

"I didn't understand if it was supposed to be a horror film or a science fiction" Nigel said.

Kuki shrugged her shoulders. "I was still confused on whether or not his dad was an alien"

"I know they never really did explain it" Rachel said. "I love your hair tonight, Kuki"

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I absolutely love your top, it's so sparkly" Kuki exclaimed.

Wally wanted to take the napkin dispenser and whack himself in the head a couple of times.

"I got it on sale at Macy's" Rachel told her.

_This is going to be a long night.._Wally thought. Then suddenly he was squished up against the wall. Hoagie had seated himself right beside Nigel.

All three girls seemed to have no trouble, and had plenty of space on their side of the booth.

"Where are the crayons?" Hoagie asked looking around the table. "Hey, Waitress! Where are my crayons!"

The girls were too busy giggling and discussing fashion. Wally wanted to scream!

"So what are we having?" Hoagie asked.

"The Gumbo Mega Bite" Nigel told him. "I ordered extra cheese, pepperoni and mushrooms"

Hoagie made a disgusted face. "I hate mushrooms!"

"me too" Abby chipped in "Why couldn't you have ordered peppers?"

"Yuck, peppers!" Kuki exclaimed.

"What about my pineapple?" Rachel asked.

"Who eats Pineapple on their pizza?" Hoagie asked.

"I do" Rachel snapped.

"egh, that's just as bad as marshmallows" Hoagie commented.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with marshmallows on a pizza"

"You eat marshmallows on your pizza?" Nigel questioned.

"I've tried it before, it's not bad" Kuki said.

"Coming from the girl who dips hers in ranch dressing" Rachel said.

Wally checked his watch. It read 7:45. Why tonight of all nights, did his parents finally extend his curfew. This was never going to end!

"What about sausage?" Wally asked, referring to his favorite topping.

"Ew No!" The others replied in unison.

The waitress came back a few seconds later to pass out drinks and the crayons. Nigel had ordered everyone Pepsi or Diet Mountain Dew. Though, Wally could've sworn his was Dr. Pepper.

Everyone else at the table was in a rush to grab the crayons.

"I call X's" Nigel cried reaching for a napkin.

"No, Fair, I wanted to be X's" Hoagie said.

"But I'm always X's"

"Yeah, and I'm always O's, I hate being O"

"Well, why don't we use our codenames instead" Nigel suggested.

"fine!" Hoagie said.

Wally checked his watch again. 7:46

"Alright, I guess G" Abby shouted. Rachel counted the lines on her napkin and shook her head.

"Sorry, no" Rachel replied. She drew a little circle on the napkin.

Kuki laughed. "My turn, umm, E?"

"Two E's" Rachel told her.

Abby looked down at the napkin. "What about I?"

Rachel nodded her head. "There's on I!" She quickly scribbled where the E's and the I were on the paper.

"Is there an M?" Kuki asked. Rachel shook her head and drew a line coming down from her circle.

On the other side of the table, Nigel and Hoagie were having a nice, pleasant debate.

"HEY, NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!"

"DID NOT YOU SORE LOSER"

"I'M NOT A SORE LOSER!"

"Is the Pizza getting here any time soon?" Wallabee shouted. He took a sip of his drink. "I'm starving over here"

"Is there a D?" Kuki asked. Rachel shook her head no and drew the last little arm on her stick person.

Rachel grabbed another napkin. "Abby, you want to do it this time?" Abby nodded her head, thought for a second, and set up her hang man game.

The waitress came out a few minutes later with the pizza and breadsticks. The others dropped everything they were doing to snatch up a slice, and a breadstick.

Wally munched on his breadstick. He smiled to himself, soon it would all be over, and maybe it could just be him and Kuki for the rest of the evening.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" Hoagie exclaimed " Why don't we all go to the carnival down on mainstreet. It is the last night for it anyway"

"Yeah" Rachel said "I almost forgot about it with all the Teens Next Door stuff over the past few weeks"

"So do you guys want to go?" Hoagie asked.

_No! Wally thought_

"Yes!" Everyone but Wally said.

The waitress came by again and handed Nigel the check.

Nigel pulled out his wallet. "Umm, Numbah four, can I borrow twenty bucks. I'm kind of broke"

"What? You're broke!" Wally said.

Nigel nodded his head. Wally sighed, digging into his pocket to pull out his wallet and pay for the meal.

A few minutes later, everyone was cramming into Hoagie's vehicle.

"Hey, guys, My mom said if we leave trash in her van one more time I'm not allowed to drive it anymore" He told them. The others groaned.

_Well, maybe we'll have a quiet car ride over to the carnival…._

"FORE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE I MISSED YOU SO BAD" Hoagie and Nigel sang along with the radio.

"I MISSED YOU SO BAD, I MISSED YOU SO SO BAD"

Wally banged his head against the window. "Crud! Cruddy, crud!"

The girls started getting into the song to, dancing a little in their seats.

The drive to main street wasn't far, in fact, it was one final chorus of CALL ME MAYBE, a WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER, and the first verse of WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL.

It wouldn't have been that bad if Hoagie and Nigel hadn't screeched out every song the whole way there.

The carnival was pretty typical. Rides and games and other little booths up and down the street. Hoagie parked in the parking lot and a young boy came up to them.

"That's five bucks for parking" He said.

Hoagie looked into wallet. "Umm, Numbah four, can I borrow five bucks. I'm kind of broke" Once again Wally reached into his pocket, got out his wallet, and handed Hoagie five bucks.

"Thanks, I owe ya" He told him, then handed the little boy the money. They got out of the vehicle and ran towards the carnivals rides, not noticing the sign in bright colors reading **Free Parking. **

Kuki's eyes went immediately to one of the games. "Look, Wally" She cried gasping at a bunch of prizes.

"I want one" She said. Her eyes then turned to Wally.

_And she wants me to win her one_ He thought. He pulled out his wallet and saw he only had three dollars left.

"Are you sure you want one, Kooks" He asked her. Her eye's widened into sad puppy dog eyes and she nodded her head.

Sighing, Wally gave the carnie two bucks, and grabbed a baseball. His friends gathered around him, watching him play the game. He pulled his arm back, getting ready to let throw it when-

"NIGIE!" a loud shrieking voice messed up his aim and the baseball went flying, completely missing the milk bottles.

"What The Crud Is It Now!" Wally demanded. The group of friends turned to see Nigel's ex-girlfriend, Lizzie, march up to them.

She narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "What are you doing here with her?"

"Um, I'm his girlfriend now" Rachel told her.

"But he promised he'd take me to the carnival" Lizzie exclaimed.

Nigel rubbed his neck. "Lizzie, that was months ago before we broke up"

"So?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I'm dating Rachel now" Nigel told her.

Wally groaned, and jerked his head back. It collided with a guitar that was seated on the prize table.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. His head started to burn, and a red bump was forming on the back of his head.

He turned his head to see Hoagie biting into a hot dog. "Where'd you get that?" He asked. He was still hungry.

Hoagie pointed at the nearest food stand. Wally groaned, he only had one dollar left.

"but I only have a dollar left" Wally sighed.

Hoagie reached into his pocket and pulled out five bucks. "Here ya go" Wally snatched the money and pouted all the way to the food line.

After the mess with Lizzie was cleared up, the group rode the tilt-a-whirl ten times in a row. They were heading off the last turn, Hoagie's stomach flipped and he puked up his hot dog all the back of Wally's hoodie.

"Could this night get any worse?" He asked himself. A split second later it started to rain. The rain cleared up in a couple of minutes.

"I guess it's time to go" Wally said, smiling to himself. The group agreed and started to head out when the girl's noticed the giant fluffy panda bear dolls. They all looked at their boyfriends with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Kooks, I don't have money left" He said. He had spent his dollar plus the fivebucks Hoagie gave him on food for him and her.

Kuki shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright, Wally"

Nigel and Hoagie, however, where in a full blown rivalry to see who could win his girlfriend the most prizes. What Wally couldn't comprehend was where they were suddenly getting all this money when they had told him earlier that they were broke.

Later that evening, Wally parked his truck in the Sanban driveway.

He glanced over at Kuki and sighed. "Did you have a nice time, Kooks?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I did" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I better get inside, I can see my dad peeking through the curtains"

Wally looked over at the house, and if you paid close enough attention, two grey eyes were staring him down from behind a red curtain. Wally chuckled nervously.

Kuki opened up the door, and stepped out.

"Kooks, wait" Wally called out to her. She stopped and turned back.

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me, you'll never talk to me into going on a group date with them, ever" Wally told her. She nodded her head.

"I promise" She said. "So next week, you, me, Fanny and Patton going bowling, right?" She laughed, stepping away from the truck.

"What!" Wally shouted.

"Joking!" Kuki giggled, stepping back into the truck to kiss him, before heading into her house.


End file.
